


Remembrance.

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Remembrance.

𝘌𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦  
𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥.  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦  
𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵  
𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘥𝘢𝘺  
𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘺? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵  
𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧  
𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴?  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦,  
𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦, 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧  
𝘧𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵. 𝘈𝘯𝘥  
𝘐 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥, 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺,  
𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵  
𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴  
𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯  
𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.   
𝘎𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯  
𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢  
𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘺. 𝘐𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺  
𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥.   
𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵   
𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘺?  
𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦.  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦.  
𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭  
𝘮𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰  
𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦,   
𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦.   
𝘚𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭, 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥  
𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥.   
𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺  
𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯.  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘐  
𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬  
𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳.


End file.
